


Melody's Education

by ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)



Series: Incestuous Party [1]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fondling, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Nudity, Sex Education, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne
Summary: The day after the Celebration of the reunion of both land and sea, Ariel and Eric felt that it was time for her to learn a lesson in intimacy with the help of her father.
Relationships: Alex/Eric (Disney), Alex/Melody (Disney: The Little Mermaid), Alex/Triton (Disney, Ariel/Eric (Disney), Ariel/Triton (Disney), Eric/Melody (Disney: The Little Mermaid), Eric/Triton (Disney), Melody/Triton (Disney)
Series: Incestuous Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561891
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Melody's Education

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic is based solely on the perverted art made by Col. Kink. But the perversion may go beyond Col. Kink's due to the addition of Homosexual content and consistent nudity of all characters in the fic.

As the morning sun rises in the kingdom, a red-haired woman awakens with her right arm lying on her husband. She kisses him on the cheek saying to him as he awakens to her welcoming face, "Good morning Eric." "Morning hon," he responds to her as he returns the kiss she gave him and gets out of bed. Not bothering to cover his nude body, he opens the curtains to witness the sun rising from the sea. "I'm thinking we should teach Melody about reproduction when we stop by the beach today." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" his wife asked him as she got out of bed in the nude as well. "She's just twelve years old after all." "It's okay Ariel," Eric answered his wife's concern "She's undergoing puberty right now and today's the perfect day to engage in such activities." "I don't know if that's okay for her," Ariel told Eric as she laid her head on her husband's right shoulder expressing a worried look on her face. "We could risk getting her pregnant at such a young age." "Don't worry," her husband comforted her as he turned around and placed her head on his chest "I've asked your father to help us out in today's lesson. He'll make sure nothing bad happens to our little girl." "But, we should take a bath with her to let her know everything's going to be okay," Ariel told her husband as she releases him from her grasp.

Just as Ariel lets Eric go, a nude elderly man opens the door and walks inside. "Sire, your bath is almost ready. "Thanks Grim," Eric expresses his gratitude towards his naked butler "I'll go get Melody," Ariel says to Eric before kissing him "just wait for us in the bath with Grimsby for now." Meanwhile, Melody is still sleeping in her bed wearing her undergarments and her hair tied in a ponytail. Ariel opens up the door to her bedroom rubs her daughter's head until she wakes up. "Good Morning Melody," she greets Melody as she opens her eyes an notices her mother with her hair down. "Mom," Melody called her mother while she was still tired from yesterday's party "it's still early." "Today's a big day for you sweetie," Ariel responds as she undoes her daughter's ponytail. "Daddy's waiting for you in the bath. He wants to explain our plans for today personally." "Are we going out for a swim in the sea today?" her daughter asks as she gets out of her bed. "Yes we are," she answers, "but you should undress yourself before we leave." "Okay," Melody acknowledges her mother's suggestion and strips from her underwear leaving her as naked as her mother.

As the two arrive in the bathhouse they and Eric lathered each other with a new type of soap that arrived while Melody's parents were searching for her. After they rinsed off the suds the three of them began to soak in the water. "Hon there's something we need to talk about," Eric told his daughter "it's something to do with your body." "My body?" Melody asked her father "What are you talking about?" "You're becoming a young lady now," her mother explained "that means you will soon be able to give birth to children of your own once you find a prince you truly love." "That's why we invited your grandfather and the merboy you met to the beach today." Eric told his daughter. "So what are we going to do at the beach?" Melody questioned her parents.

After their bath the family await the arrival of the King already in the nude, "He's already running late again," Eric thought to himself just before his crowned head emerges from the ocean's surface followed by a blonde haired boy the same age as Melody. "Sorry to keep you three waiting." The king told his family as his chest begins to emerge. He then points the trident's head towards the lower bodies of both him and the merboy after the entire trident begins to emit a golden glow. When the trident resurfaces, both Triton and the merboy's nude bodies became visible as they walked towards Melody and her parents. Melody blushes at the sight of the boy's penis as he sits down next to her. "Hey Mel Mel," he greets the girl "I'm Alex." "I'm Melody," as they introduced themselves for the first time Melody introduces the boy to her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently incomplete.


End file.
